


Meow

by SimplyShelbs16



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Maybe - Freeform, Slow Burn, Uni!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: Uni!Lock. The RA almost caught Molly’s illegal cat but Sherlock convinced them that it was just him meowing. A multi-chapter Sherlolly story with a dash of Warstan. My attempt at a slow burn.





	1. A Meeting to Remeowmber

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a prompt from this list on tumblr: http://simplyshelbs16xoxo.tumblr.com/post/160928727826/thrilling-new-au-scenarios-for-your-otps

"Meow."

"Shhh, Toby, you have to be quiet," Molly said in a hushed tone. She left her dorm, closing the door behind her gently. It was a new school year and she had snuck in her new cat. Her flatmate hadn't arrived yet, but she did know her name was Mary Morstan.

"Meow." Molly's eyes widened.

"Do I hear a cat?" Greg Lestrade asked. He took his job as RA very seriously. Molly opened her mouth to speak.

"Nope, sorry, that was me," a rich baritone voice answered, stepping out of the dorm across from her. Greg gave him a look of suspicion.

"Is that so?" Greg inquired further. Molly's heart hammered in her chest, afraid of getting caught and being mesmerized by the man's cerulean eyes.

"Meow," the mysterious man attempted to mimic. Molly was impressed that his deep voice had nearly imitated Toby perfectly. "I tend to, uh, meow from time to time. I'm trying to break the habit." The man smirked then, finally sending Greg away. Molly let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"Thank you for your help," Molly smiled. "I'm Molly. Molly Hooper." She extended an arm out, but he waved her off.

"Sherlock Holmes," he responded simply. "It was nothing. I respect people with a rebellious streak." An awkward pause fell between them.

"So, uh, you've got the infamous 221B," Molly said, changing the subject. 221B was the biggest dorm at the university, made for the rare occasion of having three people cohabitating.

"It would seem so," he replied.

"Well, maybe we could go for coffee sometime, ya know, to repay you for saving my cat," Molly offered. "I mean, you don't have to. You may not even like coffee."

"Don't try to make conversation, Molly, it's really not your area," Sherlock spoke flippantly.

"Well, it was n-nice to meet you, Sherlock," she said before walking down the hall toward the vending machines. He gave an exasperated sigh before returning to his dorm. Sherlock noticed how the girl's face fell at his remark, and he felt the need to make it up to her. It wasn't her fault that he was in a foul mood. He felt, well, a bit not good as John would say. John Watson was his best mate since their first year at uni. They had been flatmates then and they were again this year. A knock at the door shook him out of his thoughts. _Finally_ , he thought, assuming John had arrived, but when he opened the door, there was no one; just a bag of crisps in front of his door with a sticky note that simply said, **-MH x**. He smiled to himself, collecting the crisps and shutting himself in 221B once more.

* * *


	2. Flatmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary and Molly are acquainted; John and Sherlock are, well, John and Sherlock.

"Hi, I'm Mary! You must be Molly," Mary Morstan smiled as she entered 219B. Toby ran across the room and jumped onto Molly's bed.

"And that's Toby," Molly gestured with a laugh. "You don't mind do you?"

"No, not at all," Mary replied. "How close were you to getting caught?" Her voice was dripping with amusement.

"I had a pretty close call already," Molly told her. "I was leaving the room to get some crisps and Toby wouldn't stop meowing. Our RA, Greg, almost found out…well, until Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome saved me." A faint blush rose on her cheeks.

"Oh? Well, that is an interesting development," Mary remarked. "Tell me more."

"Well, he basically told Greg it was him who was meowing," Molly laughed. "His impression was quite impressive, considering."

"Considering?" Mary pressed on.

"That his voice is quite deep," Molly blushed. "And those eyes, Mary, I could drown in them forever."

"You think he fancies you just as you fancy him?" she asked.

"Oh, no, definitely not," Molly replied. "He said he respects people with a rebellious streak; that's all it was."

"Sounds like the start of a beautiful friendship," Mary winked.

* * *

"Ah, John, you're here," Sherlock spoke as he was lying on his bed. His fingers were steepled beneath his chin. "Hand me my phone."

"Sherlock, it's on the nightstand right next to you," John pointed out. "You can bloody well get it yourself."

"You're no fun," Sherlock replied with a sigh, retrieving his phone.

"Did I miss anything already?" John asked, unpacking his things.

"Mm, nope," Sherlock answered, popping the 'p.' "Met our RA; stickler for the rules. Our neighbor has a cat. I helped her hide the meowing from Greg."

"Oh no, Greg's our RA?" John sighed. "Wait, did you say you helped her hide her cat?"

"The meowing, John, not the actual cat itself," Sherlock corrected. "Do keep up."

"Yes, but her? You met a girl? On your own?" John asked.

"Yes," Sherlock replied, drawing out the word for much longer than needed.

"And she didn't run away screaming?" John laughed. Sherlock merely rolled his eyes and delved into his mind palace once more, searching for a way to make things up to Molly. Curious as she already had a room in his mind palace. _That was fast_.

* * *

On the first day of class, Molly and Mary started out the door but stopped short to find a styrofoam cup of coffee sitting against the wall. There was a message written on it in sharpie.

**Hope you have a good day. -SH**

Molly's smile did not falter once for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be introductions next chapter, so stay tuned!


	3. Cat-tastrophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions are made, new developments and another Toby issue :p

"Meow." Toby was nudging his head against Molly's cheek as she slept.

"Toby, stop," she groaned.

"Want me to get him for you?" Mary offered.

"No, it's fine. He just needs some food," Molly responded. She got up, slid her feet into her cherry decorated slippers and poured food in his bowl. "I'm going to grab some crisps."

"I'll come with you," Mary said, hopping up from her own bed. "I'm in need of food that's bad for me." Stepping out of the room together, they heard shouting.

"Bloody hell, Sherlock, the next time I find another one of your experiments in MY fridge, they will be thrown out!" John exclaimed, storming out of the dorm. He turned to see the amused faces of Molly and Mary.

"Everything alright?" Molly asked.

"Oh, you know, Sherlock," he brushed off. "And, uh, who might you be?" John inquired, his eyes flicking over to Mary.

"Mary Morstan," she replied, a glint flashing in her eyes. The immediate chemistry was more than noticeable.

"John, we need to scour our room for cameras; it seems my brother doesn't know how to respect boundaries," Sherlock complained.

"What do you know about respecting boundaries, Sherlock?" John asked, his eyes never leaving Mary's.

"Fine; Molly, will you help me then?" Sherlock asked. A small mew came from inside 219B.

"Oh, this is the one with the, uh," John began but then lowered to a whisper, "cat."

"Yes, uh, Molly Hooper," she introduced herself.

"John Watson," he nodded.

"Yes, yes, we've all been acquainted, but can we focus on my problems now?" Sherlock whined.

"Oh, for God's sake," John sighed. "Let's take care of this now. Let your brother know it is my room too. It was very nice to meet you, Mary. Molly." With that, they stalked back into 221B.

"Well that was interesting," Molly commented.

"I like them," Mary smirked.

"What?" Molly asked.

"I like them," Mary repeated.

"You and John seemed a bit taken with one another," Molly noted.

"Yes," Mary confirmed. "I think this will be a very interesting year, indeed."

* * *

The first week went by and Molly was sitting at an outdoor table by the courtyard looking over her chemistry notes. She had been a bit distracted by Sherlock, as every now and then she'd catch his cerulean eyes watching her.

"Mind if I sit here?" Molly looked up to see a shorter, dark haired man hovering over her, a laptop in hand.

"Sure," Molly replied, immediately going back to her notes.

"Name's Jim," he continued. "Jim Moriarty."

"Molly Hooper," she smiled.

"You have a cute nose, Molly" he flirted unabashedly.

"Erm, thanks," Molly returned.

"Why don't we grab a couple of coffees? My treat," Jim offered.

"O-oh, um, sure; I'd like that," she replied.

* * *

"Molly, good, you're here, I need your input on an experiment," Sherlock told her, leaning against the wall in the hallway in a long Belstaff coat.

"Fine, but don't go storing them in John's fridge again," Molly sighed. He stopped suddenly, his eyes roving over her. If she didn't know any better, she'd say he was checking her out but this was Sherlock. It was more likely that he was making observations.

"You've been on a date," he stated. Sherlock sniffed the air. "Coffee date to be precise." He lifted the end of her ponytail and sniffed once more. "Moriarty."

"Impressive," she complimented. "You know him?"

"You could say that," Sherlock replied. Molly could've sworn he looked worried but shrugged it off. "Anyways, my experiment is on different states of decay, so if you could be so kind to give your input, since _some_ people don't appreciate my efforts."

"Sure thing, Sherlock," Molly laughed. "Just let me put my books away. I'll be there in a minute." Opening her door, Toby ran out, nearly tripping her. "Oh no!"

"I've got him," Sherlock told her, reaching out to grab him. Toby hissed at him in annoyance. Just then, they saw Greg coming down the hall, his eyes cast downward at his phone.

"Go go go," Molly urged, shoving herself in 221B with Sherlock and Toby.

"Molly?" Greg called out. "You left your door open." Just then, Molly poked her head out from Sherlock's door.

"Oh, oops, I'll, uh, take care of that now," Molly told him. She quickly shut the door to 221B and dove for hers, hoping Greg wouldn't see the cat food bowl. When he went back to his dorm, Molly breathed a sigh of relief before returning to Sherlock's dorm. "Sorry about that. Here, I'll take him." He swiftly handed Toby over to her.

"Well, as I was saying, these thumbs have completely—"

"Thumbs? Sherlock, what the hell? Where did you get thumbs?" Molly whispered.

"Forensics lab," he replied with a wave of his hand. He explained his experiment and Molly was captivated by his findings.

"Fascinating," she smiled, her eyes lighting up.

"It is, isn't it?" he replied. "I'm not done but I'll be sure to keep you updated if you'd like."

"Sure," Molly agreed. "How am I gonna sneak Toby back over?"

"I've got an idea," Sherlock smirked.

* * *

They both exited 221B, Sherlock behind her as he wrapped the coat he wore around her. He was practically flush against her. Mary and John were coming down the hallway, talking animatedly until they stopped to see the sight before them.

"Do I even want to know?" John asked.

"Meow." Mary's mouth opened ever so slightly in amusement.

"As you can see, we're very busy," Sherlock remarked, finally reaching 219B. Molly unlocked the door and slipped out of Sherlock's hold.

"Meow."

"Thanks again," she smiled. Greg poked his head out.

"Meow," Sherlock mimicked, receiving narrowed eyes from Greg. Everyone tried their best to stifle their laughs, knowing how they all must have looked to him. Mary followed Molly inside their dorm after it was safe.

"I see you've had quite the day," Mary laughed.

"You have no idea," Molly laughed in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I do know the last bit made me laugh with the mental image! Let me know your thoughts!


	4. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly has a date with Jim and no one is happy about it.

Friday night rolled around and Molly was preparing for another date with Jim. Mary was on her way out for a date with John when she stopped to look at her flatmate.

"Molly, what are you doing?" Mary asked. "You're really going through with this?"

"Yes, why?" Molly asked, tugging on a pair of leggings to wear with her dress.

"Why? Uh, does the name Sherlock Holmes ring a bell?" she said, waving a hand in the air.

"He's not interested in me like that," Molly sighed. "We're just neighbors and lab partners. And even if he were interested, am I just supposed to put my life on hold until he's ready?"

"I just-I see a spark there and I don't know who this Jim character is but he seems too good to be true from what you've told me," Mary told her. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"He's not a bad guy," Molly insisted. "He's, well, perfect."

"That's exactly why I don't trust it. I have a bad feeling about him," Mary confessed. She sighed. "Have fun, okay? I gotta go." With a concerned hand upon Molly's shoulder, she left.

* * *

"Who is it?" Sherlock called out from his bed, annoyed at the interrupting knock.

"It's me, Molly," a small voice answered. Sherlock dragged himself up and opened the door.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Sorry to bother you, I just—"

"You're going out on a date with Moriarty," Sherlock deduced with a scoff.

"Yes I am," Molly replied, noting the disgust in his voice. "Why does everyone have a problem with this?"

"Oh, I don't," Sherlock fired back. "We just have a mutual disdain for one another."

"Right," Molly remarked with raised eyebrows. "Look, you don't have to but I was wondering if you'd keep an eye on Toby for me since Mary's out as well. Just check up on him every hour or so."

"I'm not a cat sitter," Sherlock told her. "Besides, he hates me."

"He does not hate you; he's just not used to you," Molly explained. "Look, it's fine, I gotta go." With that, she turned to walk away. Sherlock watched as she faded out of view, his heart clenching, though he didn't understand why. He sighed in defeat knowing he was going to end up checking up on that damn cat for her anyways.


	5. To Catch a Cheat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlolly in the chem lab and a discovery about Jim is made.

"I can't believe they've reduced us to this," Sherlock sighed. He and Molly were paired up for today's experiment. They were studying the thermal decomposition of metal carbonates. "This is child's play."

"Just do it, Sherlock," Molly told him. "At least this time we get to work with lead compounds, so there's your element of danger." She laughed at her unintentional pun.

"Yes, yes, very funny, Molly," Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"You're grumpy today," she pointed out.

"I'm always grumpy," Sherlock told her, finally turning to look at her. The safety goggles looked far too big on her, it was almost comical but he found it appealing. He turned his head away to focus on the experiment at hand, lifting the delivery tube from the limewater as soon as the heating stopped.

"Something's bothering you," Molly deduced for herself, writing down her observations of the limewater.

"Nothing bothers me," Sherlock countered. How she saw him so easily, he didn't know. He didn't like not knowing.

"Right," she replied dryly. The rest of the experiment was done in silence and they washed their hands after cleaning up. Class was over and they began walking back to their dormitory hall together.

"What I was going to say earlier," Molly began, "is that if there's anything you need, anything at all, you can have me. Oh, I, uh, meant that you can always talk to me." No response was made, just companionable silence. Molly shrugged it off. She refused for him to put a damper on her mood, especially when she was going out with Jim later. It had been two weeks since their first date and he'd already asked her to be his girlfriend.

"Thank you," Sherlock spoke suddenly.

"It's, uh, no problem," Molly replied. "Want to stop and get a cuppa?"

"No, I must tend to my own experiments," Sherlock answered. She nodded and turned down towards the student café.

* * *

Making his way through the courtyard, Sherlock passed by a couple heavily making out. He rolled his eyes in disgust. His feet stopped moving and he took a step back to find out the couple was Jim Moriarty and Irene Adler. Sherlock felt enraged on Molly's behalf. Part of him wanted to knock Molly's boyfriend on his arse. Another part of him wanted to go to her straightaway, but he wasn't well-equipped to deal with the situation. He walked on, fighting the urge to speak with his fists.

"Holmes," Moriarty called out. _Okay, so he's asking for it_ , Sherlock thought.

"How dare you!" Sherlock roared.

"Now, now, wouldn't want to make a scene," Moriarty told him. "You're acquainted with Molly, I know. Don't you speak a word of this to her."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't," Sherlock challenged. "She's going to find out one way or another."

"You wouldn't dare," Moriarty warned.

"I would," Sherlock growled.

"Touchy," he sang. "Seems you have a particular fondness for her." He tilted his head in curiosity.

"I don't," Sherlock snapped.

"We both know that's not true," Moriarty stated before turning away. Sherlock had no idea what to do in this situation. This was something to talk to John about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh, oh, whatever will Sherlock do? I know what I'd do. Let me know your thoughts!


	6. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly learns the truth about Jim.

"John!" Sherlock shouted as he entered 221B. He found his best friend snogging Mary thoroughly. They jumped apart immediately.

"Sherlock," John sighed, "can't you find somewhere else to be right now?"

"No, it's my dormitory too, John," Sherlock snapped. "And besides I have a dilemma. I am out of my element here."

"Let me guess, you deduced somebody to a puddle of tears again?" he asked.

"No, it's—it's about Molly—"

"Well, it's about time," Mary smiled.

"—And Moriarty," Sherlock finished, his brow furrowed at Mary.

"That someone agrees with my hunch about Jim," she said, saving herself. "Well, out with it."

"I caught him with Irene," Sherlock admitted. "I don't know what to do. I was very close to beating him to a pulp."

"That bastard!" Mary shouted. "You have to tell her!"

"Why can't you?" Sherlock questioned.

"I'm not the one who witnessed it, Sherlock, it has to be you," Mary told him.

"She's right, mate," John piped up. Sherlock knew he should tell her before the date tonight, so he swept out of the room to find her.

* * *

Molly still sat at the café sipping on her plummy earl grey tea. Her phone pinged, making her heart flip, expecting it to be Jim.

**Are you still at the café? SH**

**Yes, why? MH**

**I need to talk to you. SH**

**It's important. SH**

**Alright, just come by. MH**

**This isn't a topic for the public, Molly. SH**

**Just find me and we'll take a walk. MH**

**Okay. SH**

She wasn't sure what all that was about, feeling uneasy about what he could possibly want. Not even five minutes passed before he showed up at her table. Molly had finished her tea just in time. He nodded his head, gesturing for her to follow him. They walked through a deserted area in the courtyard.

"Sherlock, what's wrong?" Molly asked.

"It's about Moriarty," Sherlock told her.

"Oh, God, did Mary put you up to this?" Molly asked.

"No! No, it's a new development about him," he explained. "Molly, he's—" Sherlock took a deep breath. He didn't want to be the one to break the news to her, but he had to be. "I caught him with Irene Adler."

"So? They're in a musical together," Molly brushed away, denying the real meaning of his words.

"He was snogging her. He warned me not to tell you but I had to," Sherlock sighed.

"You're lying," Molly spoke in a small voice, tears threatening to spill over.

"When have I ever lied to you, Molly?" Sherlock asked and Molly knew then it was true.

"I gotta go," she said abruptly. Holding her tears back, Molly walked away. Her phone pinged twice.

**Don't do anything stupid. SH**

**Meet me outside of my dormitory hall. JM**

She gave a disheartened laugh at the first message. _Typical Sherlock_ , she thought. She was going to confront Jim over the whole situation.

* * *

"Hey Molly," Jim greeted her.

"Don't 'hey' me, James Moriarty," Molly snapped.

"Mollycoddles, what's got you down?" he asked.

"What's got me down? Really!?" she shouted. "You were with Irene earlier."

"So the deductive annoyance told. I warned him that there would be consequences," Moriarty sneered.

"You leave him alone," Molly seethed. "It's over, Jim. We're over."

"Now, now, Molly," he said in a singsong voice. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to Sherlock, would we?"

"I don't care what you say, I'm through with you!" she argued.

"Oh, alright. It's not like I had a chance of getting you into bed. You're more frigid than the cadavers you practice on," Moriarty told her. "You are nothing. I don't care about you and Sherlock Holmes definitely does not care about you. He only told because of his disdain for me." With that, he stalked off in a flourish, leaving Molly with a broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a bit intense. Moriarty's a dick. Virtual cookies to all who leave comments!


	7. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock comforts Molly. Moriarty gets what he deserves.

Sherlock walked back to the dormitory hall only to find Molly drowning in her tears whilst she sat on the steps. Hesitantly, he approached, sitting down next to her. She knew he was there, having noticed his natural musky scent. Deciding to not acknowledge him, Molly continued to sob into her arms that balanced atop her knees that were pulled up to her chest.

Though he wasn't one to give out any form of affection and comfort, it didn't stop him from wrapping his arms around her petite form. Sherlock's heart ached for her. He didn't like seeing her hurt like this. Breathing in the scent of her shampoo, he hummed softly in her ear, attempting to soothe her. Molly's heart warmed from the soft sound of his voice. Before she knew it, Sherlock lifted her up into his arms, carrying her into the building.

"Sherlock," Greg called to him in the lobby, his eyes landing on a crying Molly. "God, is she okay?"

"She'll be fine," he assured him. "Eventually." Greg nodded and let Sherlock be on his way. Approaching the door to 219B, he saw John and Mary sitting against the wall obviously waiting for them.

"Molly, sweetheart," Mary spoke softly. "I'm so sorry."

"You were right," Molly sobbed.

"I didn't want to be," Mary told her. John looked on in surprise at the sight of Sherlock carrying Molly in his arms.

"May I just have a moment with her?" Sherlock asked Mary. She nodded and unlocked the door for them. Once inside, the door closed and he carried Molly to her bed, covering her with the duvet. He dragged her desk chair over to sit by her bedside.

"Thank you," Molly said, her voice breaking. Sherlock swiped his thumb gently across her cheek to wipe away the tear that lingered there.

"I am sorry," he told her. "Want to talk about it?" She nodded.

"I ended things and he tried threatening you. But then h-he—he was only trying to get me into bed. He said I was more frigid than the cadavers I practiced on," Molly cried. "He said I was nothing; that no one cared about me, especially not you." Sherlock felt anger surge through him, but suppressed it in favor of comforting his Molly. _My Molly? When did that happen,_ he asked himself.

"He's wrong, you know," Sherlock spoke softly. "I do care. I am quite fond of you."

"Really?" Molly sniffled, her eyes glassy with new tears.

"Really," Sherlock confirmed. "Just don't tell anyone I actually have a heart." A small giggle escaped her lips. "Was that a laugh?"

"No," she said quietly, shaking her head in denial.

"I think it was," Sherlock smirked. "Goodnight, Molly Hooper." Much to her surprise, he leaned down to press a chaste kiss upon her cheek. As he walked to the door, she spoke up.

"Goodnight, Sherlock." He left and Molly snuggled into her duvet as Toby jumped up into bed. Her heart didn't feel so broken anymore.

* * *

"Sherlock? Where are you going?" John asked as his best friend exited 219B.

"To take care of things," he answered vaguely. John stepped forward to attempt to stop him, but Mary held him back.

"Just let him," she whispered.

If anyone noticed the matching black eyes and broken nose that decorated Moriarty's face, that wasn't Sherlock's problem; it was his pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notice any Sherlolly parallels? hehe!


	8. Studying Romances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlolly and Warstan fluff. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title taken from the lyrics of Vampire Weekend's 'Campus'

Sherlock waited outside of the building where Molly's pathology class was held. It was now late October and the two of them had been inseparable since the Moriarty situation. When Molly had seen the result of Sherlock's anger on her ex's face, she couldn't help but smirk.

"Hey you," Molly smiled, descending the stairs. She wore a nice fitted pair of blue jeans, a bubblegum pink cable knit jumper and a pair of black boots that reached her knees with her hair swept up in a messy bun. Sherlock entered what his friends called 'buffering mode.' All he could think about was how beautiful she looked.

"Hello? Sherlock? Enter buffering mode again?" Molly laughed, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Uh, sorry, thinking," Sherlock told her. Molly rolled her eyes playfully and linked her arm with his as they made their way across campus.

"So I figured out my essay topic," Molly informed him. "Blood borne pathogens."

"Ah, a vague but interesting topic. Do you have a focus?" Sherlock asked.

"I'm mainly focusing on hepatitis," she replied.

"Mm," Sherlock sounded. The crisp autumn air sent a chill up Molly's spine. "Cold?"

"A bit," Molly answered. "Perfect time to indulge in hot cocoa and ginger nuts."

"You have ginger nuts?" Sherlock asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Mhmm, in my bag," Molly told him. "I'll share but you have to take me to get hot cocoa first."

"You drive a hard bargain, Molly Hooper," Sherlock chuckled. "My treat."

"Oh, well, thank you kind sir," Molly smiled.

"I'm only doing it for the biscuits," Sherlock smirked.

* * *

Mary and John sat at the café sharing scones when they saw Sherlock and Molly walking arm and arm to their table.

"They look smitten," Mary commented with a knowing smile.

"They're friends, Mary. Sherlock doesn't do"—he used air quotes—"romantic entanglements," John explained. Mary only rolled her eyes. They watched as Sherlock ordered at the counter, coming back with two hot cocoas.

"Well, that's an interesting development," Mary remarked.

"Since when does Sherlock buy something for someone other than himself?" John asked. "He won't even replace the food he takes from me."

"You're not a pretty girl, John," Mary teased.

"Sherlock doesn't notice things like that," John countered.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure," she told him. "Look at that." Sherlock was laughing; actually laughing. They shared a bag of ginger nuts that Molly had procured from her bag. Sherlock was looking at her in the same way Mary looked at him.

"Maybe you're right," John mused.

"Of course I am; I'm always right," Mary told him, stealing the last scone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for your kind reviews!! Sherlolly is totally smitten ;p


	9. Sexiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock has to find somewhere else to stay the night. Who will he call upon? ;p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexiled: To banish somebody, usually one's roommate, from the room for the privacy to have coitus.
> 
> Thanks y'all so much for your kind reviews! It makes me so happy you're enjoying this new world I'm creating!

"Sherlock, is it true that you're dating Molly Hooper?" Anderson asked eagerly.

"What?" Sherlock asked in confusion. "No."

"So you are not aware that your fellow peers are calling the two of you Sherlolly?" Anderson pressed on.

"Of all the inane—" Sherlock began.

"Come on, Philip, stop talking to the freak," Sally Donovan spoke up.

"I see you've been contemplating breaking it off with Sally; wise choice, Anderson," Sherlock smirked. "Now go away, you're putting me off." He slammed the door in their faces.

"Rude much?" John asked.

"They're idiots," Sherlock waved off.

"Right. Mate, I'm gonna need the room to myself tonight," John told him.

"What? Why?" he questioned.

"Mary's staying the night," John replied. "As in tonight's the night."

"Yes, yes, I don't need a play by play of your coitus plans," Sherlock rolled his eyes.

* * *

Later that evening, Sherlock found himself outside of 219B. He stood out there for a full ten minutes before Molly swung the door open, clad only in her pink and black polka dot pajama pants and a thin cotton t-shirt in bumblebee yellow. Her hair was loose, cascading over her shoulders in waves.

"Goodness, Sherlock, you scared me!" Molly exclaimed, a hand placed over her racing heart.

"Well, then mission accomplished," he told her. "It is Halloween after all."

"Did you need something?" she asked.

"Yes, it seems I've been kicked out of my own dormitory and need to find somewhere else to stay," Sherlock explained. "May I stay with you? I don't really sleep much, if at all."

"Sure," Molly smiled. "I was just about to get some crisps. Want any?"

"I'd like that," he replied. Molly was surprised. Sherlock never took her up on her offers.

"Okay, well, just, uh, make yourself at home. Don't worry about Toby; he's asleep," Molly told him before venturing down the hall. Sherlock stepped inside, leaving the door cracked open for her. He hadn't been in here since the night he consoled her over Moriarty.

There was so much he could learn about her just by simply looking around her side of the room. There was a small stack of books on her nightstand; only her favourites she brought from home, surely. There was a photo of her and her dad; no visual proof of a mother. _Ah, so abandonment_ , Sherlock deduced. He felt sad for her. Her desk contained her laptop and other photos consisting of her, Mary, John and himself. Sherlock smiled, happy that she found him worthy enough to be proudly displayed amongst the other photos.

"Are you deducing me, Mister Holmes?" Molly laughed at her joke.

"Perhaps," he replied quietly.

"All good things I hope," she remarked, handing him a bag of crisps.

"Yes," Sherlock responded. "All good."

"Since you know so much about me, how about you tell me something about you?" Molly suggested. "I only know what you allow me to know. I know your brother drives you up the wall, but what about your parents? Your childhood?"

"Mother's chatty, father's more quiet," Sherlock muttered. Molly knew she wouldn't get much out of him, but she tried.

"And your childhood?" she pressed on. When he didn't answer, she tried again. "What'd you want to be when you grew up? Probably a detective of some sort, right?"

"A pirate, actually," Sherlock spoke with seriousness. A moment passed before he actually started chuckling. "How about you?"

"You didn't deduce it?" Molly joked.

"I may have but I'd rather hear you talk about it," Sherlock smirked.

"Well, I had been interested in science and pathology all of my life but my main goal, when I was younger, was ballet. My dad had taken me to see _The Nutcracker_ and it inspired my inner dancer. I took ballet for eight years until my mum left us. I was thirteen," Molly told him.

"Well, I'm sure you were a wonderful dancer," Sherlock smiled. "I'll let you in on something."

"Hmm?" she encouraged.

"I love dancing. I've always loved it," Sherlock admitted.

"It seems we have something else in common then," Molly beamed. "You'll have to show off for me sometime." She took her laptop and went to sit on her bed. "So, it's Halloween night; what do you want to do?"

"Solve a crime," Sherlock replied. "Helps the adrenaline."

"I don't know about a real crime, but maybe you'd be interested in a comical murder mystery?" Molly suggested. "I have a couple of films we could watch on my laptop." She watched him consider it in his mind.

"Oh, why not? It's the best possible choice right now," Sherlock agreed, taking a seat next to her and leaning back against the pillows. "What's first?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued...


	10. Sleeping with a Friend (Sort Of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie Night, Snuggling & a Murder Most Foul

"Mr. Boddy's not really dead," Sherlock commented. "He faked it to get away with a murder." They were watching _Clue_ and Sherlock was surprised at how much he was enjoying such a trivial activity.

"Do you always deduce movies?" Molly laughed, lightly shoving his shoulder with hers.

"I rarely watch them," Sherlock replied. "But, to answer your question, yes."

"You are just—"

"Annoying?" Sherlock provided.

"I was gonna say amusing," Molly told him.

"I don't usually get that reaction," he informed her. "People normally tell me to sod off."

"Well, I'd never tell you to sod off," she smiled.

"I hope to never give you a reason to," Sherlock spoke quietly. It was more said to himself, but Molly heard him clearly.

* * *

They were in the middle of the second movie, _Murder by Death_ , when they fell asleep. There they were, the laptop still playing the movie while curled up together. Sherlock's arm was draped over her waist, lightly resting his hand on her tummy. Molly's hand lazily rested on his. He had his face buried in her hair, his lips lightly touching the back of her neck. Stirring in his sleep, Sherlock pulled her in tight to his chest, nuzzling his nose against her soft skin. A soft sigh escaped Molly's lips in the form of his name.

* * *

Mary entered 219B early the next morning to find Sherlock holding Molly in his sleep. Toby rested on top of their tangled feet. She didn't want to disturb them but, needing to get changed, called out to them.

"Good morning, sleepyheads," she announced loudly.

Their eyes fluttered to the scene before them and then, "Ah!" It was shouted simultaneously as they jumped apart from one another, Molly nearly falling out of bed. Toby hissed, being woken up so rudely. Mary chuckled at how flustered they both were.

"Looks like you two had quite the night," she teased.

"What? No, that wasn't," Molly rambled.

"Relax, I'm just joking," Mary laughed. Sherlock stood, making his way toward the door.

"Yes, well, I must tend to my experiments now," Sherlock stated, slipping out of the room.

"He's got it bad," Mary smirked.

"He does not," Molly blushed. "Even if he did, he'd never want to."

"The answer is always going to be 'no' unless you ask," Mary encouraged.

"The answer will be 'no' if I do ask," Molly countered. "It's not worth the heartbreak." Mary only sighed as she dug through her clothes to find something nice to wear.

* * *

"John," Sherlock nodded as he re-entered 221B, leaving the door cracked.

"Find a place to stay last night?" John asked.

"Stayed with Molly," Sherlock replied flippantly.

"Molly? Molly Hooper?" John questioned.

"Yes," Sherlock confirmed, drawing out the syllable.

"You two are quite close," he remarked. "Do you, uh, fancy her?"

"Don't be stupid, John," he told him. "Of course not." Little did they know, Molly heard John's question and Sherlock's answer. She had allowed Mary's teasing to get her hopes up and now she knew the truth. He didn't want her; not in that way. Molly walked on out to the lobby, her heart breaking with every step she took.

She bought a coffee and sat herself outside at a vacant table with her book. There was nothing like getting lost in a fictional world when the real world was cruel. She refused to let this new truth affect her beloved friendship with him and decided to carry on like always. Hours passed when a dark shadow crossed over the pages.

"Who made you sad?" Sherlock asked, sitting down with his own cup of coffee. Molly looked up from her book into his shining cerulean eyes.

"Nobody," Molly answered. "Just at a sad part in the book." Sherlock knew she was lying through her teeth, but he let it go. If she wanted to tell him, she would.

"I had fun last night," he offered, hoping to get a smile from her.

"I'm glad," Molly replied as she continued to read. No smile. His heart dropped. Suddenly, a bloodcurdling scream sounded from across the courtyard.

"Somebody help! He's not breathing!" a girl shouted. Molly watched as Sherlock was instantly filled with adrenaline.

"Want to solve a crime?" he asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any thoughts? :)


	11. And You Let Her Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crime is solved and Molly goes on a date with someone new. Who is this Tom anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Major angst ahead. It hurt me to write it.

"He seemed fine all day and then started to feel ill after lunch," the girl told Sherlock. The young man in question, Joseph Holt, was taken to the hospital moments earlier.

"Sounds like some sort of poisoning," Molly remarked. "Not enough to kill him, but enough to make him sick for days; maybe weeks."

"Theatre major, lead in the musical," Sherlock added. "Someone may have wanted him out so they could step in. Rubbish motive but it's the only logical choice. Did he have an understudy?"

"Yes, Jim, but—" the girl began.

"As in Moriarty?" Molly asked.

"That's the one," she confirmed.

"Looks like we have a criminal to catch, Sherlock Holmes," Molly smiled.

"The game is on!" Sherlock smirked.

* * *

Sherlock wasn't far behind with the authorities when Molly approached Jim. It was her job to get the confession out of him, recording it on her phone.

"Jim, hi," Molly smiled sweetly. Inwardly, she was rolling her eyes.

"Look who it is," Moriarty sang. "Change your mind?"

"Perhaps I did," she replied, batting her eyes. "Come now, Jim, I know it was you who sabotaged Joseph to get the lead. That was a very dark thing to do."

"Of course I did but don't think I'll take you back just because of your painful attempt at flirting," Jim sneered. "You're smart, though, I'll give you that." He had confessed; it was over. The authorities arrived with Sherlock and Molly played the recording back.

"Like I'd ever want you back," Molly scoffed. "My work here is done." Moriarty didn't even flinch as the cuffs locked around his wrists. It was as if he had meant for this to happen. Whatever reason, he was in their custody now and was now prohibited from returning to school.

"Did he really buy it?" Sherlock asked.

"I don't think so," Molly admitted. "For some reason, getting arrested is what he wanted."

* * *

Three weeks later, Sherlock and Molly were walking to chemistry when another student bumped right into them from behind, knocking the books out of their hands.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he rambled as he picked up Molly's books. "Here." He straightened up and handed her the books, their eyes locking.

"It's, uh, it's fine, thank you," Molly replied. "Molly Hooper."

"Tom Nelson, nice to meet you," he smiled. Sherlock huffed to himself and rolled his eyes as he picked up his own books. _Bloody tosser_ , he thought.

"And here's mine," Molly chirped happily. Sherlock blinked in surprise. They had just exchanged numbers. _Of course_. "Sherlock? Sherlock!"

"Hmm, what?" he asked.

"Are you coming to class or are you just gonna stand there?" Molly laughed. He looked around to find that Tom had already left.

"Um, yes," Sherlock replied and continued to walk with her. "So, another date?"

"Uh, yea, this weekend," Molly answered nonchalantly.

"Mm," he sounded.

"Why? Did you deduce that something was off with him?" she asked.

"No, he's clean," Sherlock told her. He wasn't going to lie to her. He never had and he knew he never would.

* * *

Saturday night rolled around. Molly had just finished getting ready when she heard the arguing.

"John, not tonight! Reschedule with Mary," Sherlock told him.

"I am not rescheduling, Sherlock, you knew about this for a week now," John argued.

"John, really, it's—"Mary began but wasn't heard. Molly looked over at them, feeling frustrated that nobody was listening to one another.

"Everybody just shut up!" Molly shouted. All three of them whipped their heads around, looking at her in surprise at the outburst. Greg Lestrade poked his head out of his room to see what the commotion was about.

"Ah, Gavin, you can help," Sherlock exclaimed.

"Uh, the name's Greg," he replied.

"Sure it is," Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Sherlock," Molly spoke calmly, "you can stay in my dorm again if you'd like." Her hand lightly touching his arm sent a thrill through him.

"Thank you," Sherlock smiled.

"What do you two idiots think I was trying to say?" Mary said, rolling her eyes. "Have a good time tonight, Molly."

"Thanks. I'm sure you will too," Molly laughed as John and Mary disappeared into 221B. Turning to Sherlock, she said, "you gonna be alright?"

"Yes," Sherlock replied, heading towards 219B. "Be safe."

"I will," Molly assured him. She started to walk away but turned back around to hug him, catching Sherlock off guard. He returned it gently before letting her go. It was then Sherlock finally admitted to himself that he felt something deeper with her than friendship. For Molly, it was a bit of closure though she knew that a piece of her heart would always belong to him; her best friend.

* * *

She returned to her dorm by ten o'clock to find that Sherlock was still awake and pacing, driving Toby nuts. He was mewling, nudging at Sherlock's heels when he could.

"You waited up for me?" Molly asked.

"Of course," he replied matter-of-factly. "Why wouldn't I?"

"You're sweet," Molly smiled.

"I am not," Sherlock denied.

"Say what you want, Sherlock," she replied, rolling her eyes. Molly took her pajamas and changed in the bathroom before snuggling into her bed. Sherlock was lying on Mary's. She turned out the light and allowed the darkness to envelope them.

"Tired?" she heard him ask.

"Not at all," Molly answered. "You?"

"Never," he told her.

"Are we okay?" she asked, her voice small.

"Of course we are. Why wouldn't we be?" Sherlock questioned.

"I don't know," Molly admitted. "I'm just overthinking again. Goodnight, Sherlock."

"Goodnight, Molly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure I like how I handled the Moriarty thing but I've never been good at the whole crime side of things lol! Let me know what y'all think! :)


	12. Sending You a Little Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock finally goes to John for advice. The last day before Christmas leaves Sherlolly with very strong emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a doozy omg! I am really satisfied with this one so I hope y'all love it as much as I do!

Sherlock left Molly's dorm early that morning when Mary came back. He walked down to get a bag of crisps and was stopped during his return to 221B.

"Is it true that there's trouble in paradise for Sherlolly?" Anderson asked.

"There is no Sherlolly, Anderson. There never has been," Sherlock groaned. "We're just best friends. Nothing else has happened, now leave." He stormed his way into his dorm and plopped down on his bed.

"Hey Sherlock, you alright?" John asked.

"Hmm? Oh yes, fine," Sherlock replied.

"Is it about Molly?" John questioned.

"How does it work?" Sherlock asked, flourishing his hand in the air. "You and Mary?" John smirked because he now knew Mary was most definitely right.

"Well, uh, the most important thing to remember is to always be honest. It's about love and trust," John explained. "There's going to be times where you argue but it's completely normal and healthy. If it's truly unconditional, you'll always forgive one another and still love one another. Mary makes me want to be a better man, so if Molly does that for you too, you're golden."

"Thank you, John," Sherlock said. He never shows his gratitude to his best friend, so John suspected that Molly simply being his friend has already changed him in so many ways.

* * *

Two weeks later, Sherlock ran into Molly while she was on her way to meet with Tom.

"Ah, Molly, just who I needed to see," he smiled.

"Sherlock, I can't right now, I have a lunch date," she explained.

"Cancel it; you're having lunch with me," Sherlock told her, holding up two bags of crisps.

"Is everything okay?" Molly asked.

"It's about our experiment; the reaction has happened and it's time for the next step," Sherlock explained. His words had a double meaning but it truly was about their chemistry project.

"Really? That is exciting!" she exclaimed. They spent the afternoon finishing up their project and discussing theories on famous unsolved murders. Molly was actually glad to have a reprieve from her lunch date with Tom. He was nice and all but he wasn't Sherlock. Their sense of humor was too different, whereas Sherlock shared hers. The time she spent with him was always the most fun part of her day.

"That was a rather nice theory you had on the correlation between Jack the Ripper and H.H. Holmes," Sherlock complimented. "It had occurred to me that they could be the same person, but I never truly considered it before. You have convinced me."

"I taught the infamous Sherlock Holmes a thing or two?" Molly gaped playfully.

"You are brilliant, Molly Hooper, don't let anyone tell you otherwise," he told her, wrapping his arms around her in a hug and lifting her feet off of the ground to spin her around. After putting her down, allowing the initial awkwardness to subside, Molly left for her dorm.

"Well, what's got you all flustered?" Mary teased, painting her toes. "Could it be that nice new bloke, Tom?"

"Sherlock, actually," Molly admitted. She was done hiding her feelings from Mary, though she knew that her flatmate saw right through her.

"Ohhhh," Mary sounded with a smile. "And what has he done now?"

"Nothing in particular; it's just, he always acts so sweet with me," Molly explained.

"Sweet? He's sweet to you? How long has this been happening?" Mary asked innocently, pretending she never saw them at the café that time.

"I don't know, always? He was a bit back and forth in the beginning but now he's just constantly making my heart flutter," Molly confessed. "It's like he's doing it on purpose."

"Maybe he is," Mary suggested. The sounds of a violin playing a cheery tune interrupted their gushing. Sherlock never played cheery tunes; they were usually melancholy and filled with heartache. Not tonight, however. Molly wondered what had changed.

* * *

It was the last day before everyone left to go home for the Christmas holiday. Molly had ended things with Tom amicably a couple weeks back, much to Sherlock's delight. There was a party being held in the lobby of their dorm hall. John had already dragged Sherlock with him. Well, it was more that John told him Molly was going, in which his best friend wasted no time to get dressed and bring his violin along.

"Do you think it looks okay? It's not too much?" Molly asked, gesturing to her black dress, loosely curled hair and the Christmas bow that adorned it.

"You look fine, Molly," Mary told her. She wore a wine red holiday dress with her hair pinned up. "Now, come on, let's go."

"Meow, meow," Toby sounded, annoyed that his human was leaving him alone again. "Meow."

"Toby, you'll be fine, you've got food and water and toys," Molly told him as she walked out with Mary.

* * *

The lobby was decorated festively. Garland hung around the front desk and lined the doorways to the stairwells. The fireplace that was located in the sitting area was all aglow, the crackling faintly heard above the chattering of the crowd. They arrived just as Sherlock began playing _We Wish You a Merry Christmas_ on his violin. Molly watched in awe as he was immersed in the music. The moment his eyes opened again at the end of the melody, they locked onto hers. Those who were watching the two, including a very eager Anderson, noticed the spark between them though they stood on opposite sides of the lobby.

"That was just lovely, Sherlock," Molly told him when she and Mary joined him and John. He smiled at her; a true, genuine smile that made his eyes crinkle at the corners. Her tummy fluttered and her heart skipped a beat.

"You look—" he searched for a word that wouldn't give him away, "—nice."

"Thank you," Molly replied, her lips quirked into a smile. The four of them made their way toward the sitting area, the seats already filled. "I didn't think I'd see you here."

"Well, there's a first time for everything I suppose," Sherlock told her. John shot a knowing glare at his best friend. Mary nudged John, gesturing him to look up.

"Look who's under the mistletoe," Mary teased, causing Molly's face to turn bright pink. Sherlock looked a bit anxious and unsure of how to proceed. Should he just move away? Kiss her cheek at the very least? Neither choice would suffice because Molly was already reaching up to kiss his cheek. He turned his head to try to talk her out of it but that only caused Molly to miss his cheek and press the kiss against his own lips. It was brief, so very brief as it shocked them both enough to step away from one another.

"Oh God sorry, that wasn't, I mean—" Molly apologized.

"It's quite alright," Sherlock replied coolly. In reality, it was far from alright because he wanted more. So much more. If only it hadn't happened in a room full of people. It could've been perfect. Sherlock Holmes wanted Molly Hooper; needed her more than the air he breathed. If only he could figure out if she felt the same. It would have to wait until after they return from break.

* * *

The four best friends returned to their hall to hear Toby meowing up a storm in 219B. Noticing that Greg wasn't far behind, Sherlock began meowing loudly to cover it up.

"I know the meowing isn't you, Sherlock, I'm not an idiot," Greg spoke up.

"Graham, honestly, it is," Sherlock said, attempting to convince him.

"Look, Molly, I never outed you but you should leave your cat at home when you come back from holiday," Greg informed her.

"If you knew, why didn't you report me?" she asked.

"You're a nice girl and I would've felt kind of bad. Plus, it was hilarious hearing this guy meow so much," Greg laughed. "Just don't bring him back, okay?"

"Okay, thanks, Greg," Molly said.

"Greg? Who's Greg?" Sherlock asked.

"I am, you git," Greg told him.

"Oh, I know, I just like to annoy you," Sherlock smirked. They all laughed together now that the mystery of Sherlock's joke on Greg was revealed.

"Well, have a happy Christmas you lot," he said, returning to his dorm.

"We should probably get packed, yea?" John asked

"Yes," Sherlock agreed.

"Oh, Sherlock, wait a minute," Molly said. She disappeared into her dorm and came back out with medium sized box wrapped in red and handed it to him. Mary and John quietly slipped into their dorms to give them privacy.

"You're giving me a gift?" he asked with surprise.

"Well, yeah, I actually made it for you," she smiled sheepishly. Sherlock flipped over the tag as she spoke, reading it.

**Dearest Sherlock**

**Love, Molly xxx**

He undid the wrappings and lifted the lid to reveal a hand-knitted oxford blue scarf.

"Molly, I don't know what—" Sherlock faltered. "Thank you. It's very kind of you. I am sorry I didn't get anything for you." _Liar_ , he told himself. _You've given her your heart; she just doesn't know it yet._

"Oh, don't worry about that," Molly told him. "I'm glad you like it." He stepped forward and hugged her tightly. She held him close and for the first time, Molly realized that maybe they could become more than friends one day. It didn't seem so silly to her now. Nor did it to him for that matter, but she didn't know that.

"Merry Christmas, Molly Hooper," he whispered in her ear before letting go.

"Merry Christmas, Sherlock Holmes," she told him softly before pressing a warm kiss to his cheek. It would leave him something to think about over the break. And linger in his mind, it would.

* * *

Sherlock's Scarf


	13. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly gets a surprising greeting after returning to school from break. Sherlock's birthday holds some surprises as well.

Molly returned to uni without Toby as per Greg's request. She had a fun time with her cat while it lasted. Mary was already here and out eating lunch with John. Opening the door to 219B, she turned towards her bed, taking a fresh pillow out of her bag.

"Hello," a rich baritone voice sounded, causing Molly to jump and squeal.

"Sherlock Holmes, you utter arse," Molly told him, each word punctuated with her hitting him with the pillow.

"Hey, okay, Molly, stop, I'm sorry," he laughed, grabbing one of Mary's pillows to defend himself with.

"You scared me," Molly continued, laughing with him. He swung the pillow in his hands playfully at her bum. Her mouth dropped in shock. "Oh, you're so gonna get it now!" And so they went back and forth, assaulting one another with fluffy pillows.

* * *

John and Mary returned to their hallway when the giggles and shouts were heard. Noticing her dorm room was open, Mary quietly made her way to peek in with John beside her. The sight was enough to twist their faces into looks of amusement.

"Sherlock Holmes is having a pillow fight," John remarked in disbelief.

"Come on, let's let them have this," Mary smiled, guiding him over to 221B.

* * *

"Okay, okay, I surrender," Molly laughed breathlessly, dropping her pillow.

"A wise choice, Miss Hooper," Sherlock smirked.

"I missed you," Molly told him.

"I missed you too," Sherlock replied. "Fancy some chips?"

"Yes, I'm starving," she smiled.

* * *

They sat at Speedy's café eating chips and talking about their holiday.

"Mycroft was annoying as always," Sherlock complained.

"Well, he is your brother; he's supposed to be annoying," Molly pointed out, popping a chip into her mouth.

"I suppose," Sherlock sighed. "My mum told me to tell you hi, though I've no idea why." Molly dropped the chip in her hand.

"You told your mum about me?" Molly asked in surprise.

"Of course I did," he stated. "You are my best friend after all."

"I am? I thought John—"

"He is, but you understand me in ways he doesn't," Sherlock explained. Molly couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips.

"You're my best friend too," Molly told him with sincerity, placing her hand on top of his. "Are you gonna eat those?" She pointed at his half eaten basket of chips.

"Somebody's hungry," he chuckled, pushing the basket toward her with his knuckle. Sherlock stood to go to the counter.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To pay for lunch?" Sherlock explained, though it came out as a question.

"You don't have to pay for mine," Molly told him.

"I don't mind, just eat," Sherlock insisted before going up to pay. Molly observed him from where she sat. The warm feeling in her heart grew, seeing as he was wearing the scarf she made him. She finished up her chips before he returned.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Indeed," Sherlock replied. They walked the short distance back to campus, their fingers laced with one another.

* * *

January sixth. Sherlock's Birthday. He never told anyone but Molly had her ways of finding out.

"I'm gonna tell him, Mary," she announced.

"Tell him what?" Mary asked, practically bouncing on her bed.

"Oh, you know what. I'm gonna tell him how I feel," Molly explained.

"And how are we feeling about that?" Mary questioned.

"I'm not gonna lie, I'm terrified," Molly answered, "but I also have a good feeling. Mary I—I think—no, I know that I love him. Is it crazy? It seems so soon."

"It's not crazy at all. Love isn't measured by time. It's the quality of that time spent together. Hell, it only took John a couple of weeks before he told me he loved me," Mary told her with a small laugh. "Don't worry, I'll have John stay here tonight so you can have time with Sherlock. Unless you'd rather it be in here."

"Tonight, it's 221B for me," Molly smiled.

* * *

Sherlock was in his mind palace, reliving all of the moments he and Molly shared. The room she had overtaken was honestly his favourite. He relived every laugh, every smile, every touch. His thoughts ventured to the night he held her in his arms as they slept on Halloween night. It felt so right, as she fit perfectly against him. The brief but electric kiss at the Christmas party left him with so many thoughts and feelings, he reluctantly talked to his mum about it. Her words rang in his head.

"Sherlock, you're in love, my sweet boy," Wanda Holmes had said. He didn't know how to deal with it. He denied it at first but upon returning to school, only to have a pillow fight with her and take her out for chips, he knew his mum was right. Sherlock knew he loved her. He had missed her something fierce. A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. He stood from his bed and opened the door to reveal the very woman he had been thinking about.

"You, me, pizza and Doctor Who," Molly smiled, balancing the box of pizza in her arms. "You in?"

"What's the occasion?" Sherlock asked.

"Your birthday, silly," Molly told him as he let her in the dorm.

"Nobody knows my birthday," he remarked. "How did you find out?"

"You have your science of deduction and I have mine," Molly teased.

"Let's see, the one time I let you use my phone, you secretly texted Mycroft and deleted all traces of the conversation," Sherlock deduced.

"Impressive," she smirked. "You're good."

"Mm, not quite. Mycroft complained to me," Sherlock chuckled.

"Damn," Molly said with a laugh. They settled on his bed with his laptop and their pizza.

"Thank you," Sherlock told her as they started up the first episode.

"For what?" Molly asked.

"For annoying the hell out of Mycroft only to find out when my birthday is," Sherlock told her.

"It was my pleasure," she giggled.

Two episodes in, they had eaten all the pizza they could manage and Molly had her head on his shoulder. Sherlock loved how comfortable she was with him. He loved her more than he could truly understand. She shifted uncomfortably until he effortlessly lifted her into his lap.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much better, thanks," she told him. "You can still see, right?"

"Really, Molly?" he laughed, as her short stature had no effect on his sight of the laptop.

"Yeah, I know, I'm short," Molly laughed with him. Their eyes locked and the laughing died down. Was he leaning in? She wasn't sure but suddenly their lips pressed against one another. It was slow and gentle at first. The moment Sherlock's tongue ran along the seam of her lips is when it grew into passion. So much pent up emotion bursting as their kiss deepened. Molly ran her fingers through his soft, onyx curls. She had always wanted to feel them beneath her fingertips. He moaned as she lightly tugged on them. Sherlock's arms were locked around her in a tight embrace. They parted for a moment to catch their breath.

"Sherlock," she breathed out. He kissed her cheek, leaving his lips to linger against her skin. "I love you." There it was, this was it; the moment that would make or break them.

"And I love you, Molly," he whispered in her ear. "So very much."

"You do?" she asked. He looked at her in confusion.

"Of course I do. Look, I have no idea what to do in a relationship but I do know I love you and you're my best friend," Sherlock rambled. "There's a very good chance I could muck this up for both of us."

"You're not going to," Molly assured him. "It's scary and—"

"Illogical?" Sherlock provided.

"I was going to say thrilling," she laughed. "But we can do this; take the next step together. That's the whole point. You're not alone in this and neither am I." Molly yawned, feeling exhaustion from the long day overtake her. Sherlock moved the laptop and box of pizza off of his bed.

"Here, I'll walk you to your room," Sherlock told her.

"Actually," Molly spoke up. "I was hoping I could stay with you."

"Of course you can," he smiled at her.

Sherlock felt absolute happiness as he held her in his arms. She fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow but not before mumbling those three little words that made his heart soar.

"I love you too," he murmured, pressing a soft kiss into her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. For a slow burn, this probably happened to quickly but I'm impatient as hell and it felt right. Don't worry, we'll get to see them as a couple. I still have more chapters planned.


	14. Sherlolly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't a dream, was it? The next morning comes along. Anderson's back at his antics yet again.

Molly shifted in her sleep, slowly waking up. She was having the most wonderful dream, but like most good things, it had to come to an end as her eyes fluttered open. The cerulean eyes staring back at her caught her by surprise as she took an intake of breath.

"Morning," Sherlock smiled at her.

"I—I wasn't dreaming?" Molly asked. In response, Sherlock kissed her gently, caressing her lips with his.

"Nope," he grinned, popping the 'p.' She snuggled in closer to him, not wanting the moment to end. She felt his soft kisses pressed into her hair. Sherlock trailed a finger lightly down her side, eliciting giggles from her lips. _She's ticklish_ , he thought, and immediately began tickling her on purpose.

"Sherlock," Molly laughed breathlessly, swatting at his hands. "I can't breathe!"

"If you can talk, you can breathe," he teased, only letting up a bit without stopping fully. Sherlock trailed his lips down to her neck, playfully nibbling on her soft skin and Molly let out a squeal of delight. Her laughter only grew louder, alerting John and Mary from across the hall. They let themselves in to find their two friends in absolute bliss. When Molly noticed them, her face flushed. He ceased all snogging and tickling upon realization that their friends were there. They both sat up immediately.

"You two nearly woke up the entire dorm hall!" Mary exclaimed in amusement.

"Not my problem," Sherlock spoke up.

"Well, all I have to say is it's about bloody time," John smirked. "We're really happy for the both of you."

"We're gonna stop at the café before class. You two joining?" Mary asked.

"We'll be right there," Sherlock assured her before they turned to walk out.

"That was—" Molly began.

"Interruptive," Sherlock provided.

"No," Molly laughed, pushing him lightly with her shoulder. "Well, I mean yes but—oh, nevermind."

"Thank you for spending my birthday with me," Sherlock told her.

"It was my pleasure," Molly smiled.

"Mm, I think the pleasure was both of ours," he purred in her ear. Her heart hammered in her chest at the feel of his warm breath on her skin. Molly reached her hand up into his hair, twisting her fingers in his curls lightly. His smile was adorably boyish.

"I should change," Molly told him. "Be right back, then we can go for coffee with John and Mary."

"Sounds good," Sherlock told her.

* * *

"Look who decided to finally join us," Mary teased. Molly rolled her eyes as she and Sherlock sat at the table with their coffees and scones.

"For as many times as your escapades with John has kicked me out of my dorm, we are allowed to be late," Sherlock pointed out with a smirk. Molly elbowed him lightly, giving him a look that said 'a bit not good.' "Sorry."

"You've made the front page!" Anderson shouted, slapping the school paper he edited down on the table. The headline was in big, bold letters.

**Sherlolly Made Official**

"For God's sake, Anderson, not this again," Sherlock groaned.

"News travels fast," John laughed.

"Wait," Molly spoke up. "Again?"

"Anderson has been hounding me nearly all year about our impending relationship status," Sherlock explained. "I do not approve of this. Why would people even care?"

"You'd be surprised, Sherlock," Mary told him.

"Why would people care," Anderson chuckled. "If you actually paid attention to the rest of us that go to this school, you'd know. You two have yourselves quite the fan club."

"Fan club?" Molly asked.

"Don't encourage him," Sherlock pleaded.

"Oh yeah, they adore your friendship and we all had a betting pool on when the two of you would finally get together," Anderson explained. Just then, Mary had a very guilty look on her face.

"You didn't," Molly gasped. "Mary!"

"Okay, I won the bet, but no harm, right?" she laughed.

"Oh, look, it's time for chem class," Sherlock announced. "Molly?"

"Coming," she told him, waving back at their friends.

"That was rather obnoxious," Sherlock remarked.

"Oh, I don't know, I mean, it's a bit funny," Molly giggled. "Plus, Sherlolly is an adorable name. I mean, it could've been worse."

"Please tell me you're not siding with Anderson," Sherlock told her, stopping their walk to class.

"Hush now or we'll be late," Molly replied, reaching up on her tip toes to give him a quick kiss. No matter how annoyed he was, the small smile couldn't be hidden from his face. "Better?"

"Very much so," Sherlock answered as they walked on to class.


	15. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a very special night for our favorite otp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one night, what??? Yeah, I couldn't stop this time lol

It was mid-February and John was frantically checking himself in the bathroom mirror. He stepped out and stood in front of Sherlock.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well, what?" Sherlock answered.

"Do I look presentable for my date with Mary?" John questioned.

"Yes, fine," he sighed. "You've been on several dates. What's so different now?"

"You—You're kidding, right? Sherlock, you do know what day it is," John told him.

"The fourteenth of February, in which a rubbish holiday was created on the day St. Valentine was massacred," Sherlock rambled. "Yes, I see how that would inspire romance." His tone was dripping with sarcasm.

"You have absolutely nothing planned with Molly?" John inquired.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, no," Sherlock replied.

"A bit not good, Sherlock," he remarked.

"How so? Molly doesn't care for the holiday either," Sherlock defended. "Besides, why celebrate our love on especially this day when it should be celebrated every day? I always make sure she knows I love and cherish her. We don't need an inane holiday dictating to us how we should react at such a time." John's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Sherlock, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're a better boyfriend to Molly than I am to Mary," John said in disbelief. "You're absolutely right. A bit very good." And with that, he was out the door to take Mary out to dinner.

Sherlock prided himself in that knowledge. Never did he think that he'd be any good for Molly but for John to give him such a compliment, he realized that maybe he did deserve her love after all.

* * *

Molly was massaging her temples, attempting to will away the stress and the headache that came with it. The research paper she was working on was absolutely draining her of all life and she felt she was on the verge of a mental breakdown. Sherlock had told her that she worked herself too hard but she couldn't help being a perfectionist. A knock at the door ripped her out of her mental meditation and she walked over to open the door.

"I brought us brownies to share," Sherlock's voice rang pleasantly in her ears. The stress-filled tears that were about to happen moments ago quickly turned into happy tears. She was so warmed by his small gesture. "Did I do something wrong? Molly, I'm sorry."

"No, Sherlock, you didn't," she laughed. "You've just made me really happy." He flashed her that crooked smile she loved so much. Sherlock set down the bag from the café that held the brownies on the desk and sat down next to her on the bed. He sensed her stress through the momentary happiness he provided her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's just the paper I'm working on," Molly told him. "I can't get it right and I've been at it for hours and I just—" the tears fell again and Sherlock rocked her gently in his arms.

"It's okay, just cry it out, you'll feel better," Sherlock spoke softly. "I wish you wouldn't work yourself so hard, darling." He kissed her temple as she continued to cry into his shoulder.

"Sorry," she mumbled through the tears.

"Nothing to be sorry about, Molly," he told her. When the tears finally subsided, Molly hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," she said, sniffling. "You're right; I need to give myself a break."

"And what better break to have than one that includes the consumption of chocolate?" Sherlock smiled.

"Can't argue with that," Molly smirked. He brought the takeaway container of brownies to her as he sat back down. "What kind are they?"

"This side has walnuts and cream cheese frosting and these are Oreo brownies," he told her.

"My favorite," she commented, taking an Oreo brownie. Molly took a bite of it and closed her eyes in absolute bliss. "Mm, this is just what I needed!" Sherlock took a bite of his own, happy that he had made her happy. When they were both finished, Sherlock moved the container off of the bed and Molly giggled at him once he reseated himself.

"What's so funny?" Sherlock asked.

"You've got a bit there," she pointed out. His brows furrowed together. "Here, I'll get it." Molly leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth, flicking her tongue over the bit of chocolate that resided there. Sherlock turned his head ever so slightly so his lips met hers. One hand caressed her cheek as the other was pressed against the small of her back. Her tongue slipped in between his lips, tangling with his in a delicious duet. With her fingers in his hair, Molly pulled him forward gently with her as she laid down. Sherlock broke the kiss as her hands moved down to his chest and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Are you sure?" he questioned, breathlessly. She nodded and kissed him quickly.

"Absolutely," Molly confirmed as she pushed his shirt off of his shoulders. She traced her fingers over the planes of his chest lightly, giving Sherlock chills. He bent his head forward to kiss her neck softly over and over again.

"I love you, Molly," he murmured against her skin.

"And I love you," she whispered.

* * *

John and Mary returned from their date only to find Molly's scrunchie on the door to 219B.

"Oh my goodness, John, look," Mary pointed out.

"You don't think?" he questioned.

"Oh, they are," Mary smiled. "Looks like I'm staying with you tonight."

"Fine by me," John smirked. "They grow up so fast." This caused Mary to laugh as they entered 221B.

* * *

 

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are, Molly Hooper?" Sherlock asked as they lay in each other's arms beneath the duvet.

"Only about a dozen times tonight," Molly laughed, kissing his cheek.

"Well, it's true," he told her. "Not to mention brave, strong and intelligent. And you're always so kind and selfless." Each description word was punctuated with a kiss to her forehead, eyelids, nose and lips.

"You, Sherlock Holmes, are the most wonderful man I've ever known. You've always been so good to me," Molly smiled. Nothing else was said as they listened to the beating of each other's hearts, eventually falling asleep in tangles together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is probably the steamiest scene I have ever written lol. I don't write anything beyond that, but if anyone actually does want to write an M-rated scene for this, be my guest lol


	16. Something's Up With Molly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? Plus, what's up with Molly?

Molly woke up to find Sherlock still asleep. They were still in each other's arms. Her heart swelled at the sight of him. She was so in love with him. Her Sherlock. She pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder as his eyes fluttered open. He was looking at her with such adoration. How many times had she dreamed of them being together like this? This was real and she was happy. Sherlock smiled at her capturing her lips with his. He was so in love with her. His Molly.

* * *

They were working on their experiment when the news traveled through the classroom. Sherlock blocked out the whispering, unwilling to listen to petty gossip as he and Molly wrote down their observations.

"Don't they have better things to do than gossip?" Sherlock asked in annoyance.

"Probably not," Molly replied with a small laugh.

"Hey did you hear—" Mike Stamford began.

"Not now, Stamford, we are busy," Sherlock huffed.

"What is it, Mike?" Molly asked kindly, glaring at her easily annoyed boyfriend.

"Well, just thought I'd warn you that Jim is back in school. Apparently they found no real signs of foul play. Blamed it on regular food poisoning but I know he had something to do with it," Mike informed them. This caught Sherlock's attention. He did not want Moriarty anywhere near Molly.

"Thank you for the information, Stamford," Sherlock told him, a silent understanding passed between them. Mike knew he was protective of Molly and found it to be necessary to tell them the news. Sherlock turned to look at Molly who was visibly shaken.

"He's back," was all she could muster.

"I won't let him near you," Sherlock told her. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," she smiled.

"I will keep him away from you, I promise," he assured her, knowing what Moriarty was truly capable of. Normally, Molly wouldn't be so shaken up about it but the day after his arrest, they had seen Irene Adler attempting to cover up bruises on her arm discreetly. She no longer held disdain for the woman after that day.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Sherlock asked when Molly turned down the opposite hallway.

"Oh, there's something I've gotta take care of," she stumbled out.

"Want me to walk you?" he offered.

"No! I mean, it's fine, really. I'll see you later, okay?" Molly told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek before walking away. Sherlock was worried about her. She had been acting a bit off since chemistry but he didn't blame her for feeling uneasy. He just hoped she wasn't upset with him for some unknown reason.

This pattern continued for a week before Sherlock went to John, Mary and Greg about it.

"I don't know what's wrong or what to do," Sherlock sighed.

"Have you tried asking?" John suggested.

"Yea, I heard the straightforward approach is best," Greg chuckled. "It's not rocket science."

"I asked her once," Sherlock answered. "She obviously didn't want to tell me, so I didn't push the issue. I'm worried I might have done something wrong."

"Just give her some time," Mary told him. "I'm sure it's nothing." The door to 221B opened and Molly was taken aback by everyone gathered there.

"Um, hi everyone," Molly waved hesitantly.

"Hi," everyone replied simultaneously.

"Is…this an intervention," Molly laughed.

"Yes!" Sherlock exclaimed jokingly.

"He's addicted to your love," Mary teased.

"Amusing," Sherlock remarked. Molly blushed.

"But really what's going on?" she asked.

"Talking about Moriarty," John provided. "Isn't that right, Greg?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, he's a right git. Shame he's back innit?" Greg asked. They shuffled out of the room leaving Sherlock and Molly to have a moment to themselves.

"I know you want to protect me but he hasn't bothered me at all over the week," Molly assured him. "Thank you though. I do appreciate it." She noticed the worry in his eyes which were a stormy blue today. Molly always knew his moods based off of his eye color. Sea green meant curious and intrigued, sometimes impressed. Baby blue was the color they were just before he kissed her, when his smiles lit up the room. Stormy blue was worry, annoyance and anger, but Molly knew it was the former. "What's wrong, Sherlock?" She caressed his cheek with her hand.

"Are we okay?" he asked. Before Molly could answer, he continued. "You never go to the café with me anymore and you always disappear after chem class. I just—did I do something wrong?"

"Oh, Sherlock, I'm so sorry. You've done nothing wrong. I didn't know you were thinking that," Molly explained. "Come on." She took his hand in hers. "I'll show you what I've been up to. Would you like that?" He nodded his head silently as she gently tugged him along.

* * *

"So, this is where I've been disappearing off to after chem class," Molly told him. They were in the school's dance studio. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Surprise me?" he asked.

"Well, you remember from months ago when I told you I stopped dancing after my mum left? I've been dancing again. I practiced on my own in here and it's like it never really left me," she explained. "I had lost the passion for it when she left but you brought it back to me somehow." Sherlock was speechless. _I did that?_ She clicked on the stereo and it played a happy song. He watched in awe as she pirouetted and glided gracefully across the floor. She was beautiful; almost untouchable. He could see the story she was telling of her love for him through the movements of her body. Each extension of her arms and every step she took told an important piece of it. The song faded and she stood in front of him, exposed and vulnerable, waiting for him to say something; anything.

"So beautiful," is all that left his lips. He walked over to her and picked her up in his arms, snogging her fervently.

"You like it?" she asked breathlessly, wrapping her legs around his waist to help balance herself.

"Loved it," he told her. "Molly, I'm so proud of you." He kissed her again as he spun around with her in his arms. They laughed together as they kissed, unaware of the man unhappily looking in at the happy display.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song Molly dances to is called Happiness by Rachael Sage.
> 
> Listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7b6_VQ2LOkY


	17. Molly's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty's schemes begin. Sherlock treats Molly on her birthday.

"And so I told him, it's going tibia okay," Molly laughed.

"Molly, that is a horrible joke but quite funny," Sherlock chuckled.

"I know it's awful but I just wanted to lighten the mood. I mean, he did just break his tibia," she explained.

"Sherlock! Just who I needed to see," Mary exclaimed. "You want a case, well, here's a case." She held out a notice in front of him.

"Kicked out, what do you mean kicked out?" Molly asked.

"I won't be unless I'm proven guilty but somehow test answers were found in my notebook and now there's a likely chance I'm done for," Mary ranted. "I never took the bloody answers. Someone must have snuck them in."

"I'll take care of it," Sherlock assured her. "In the meantime, just go about your day as usual. Don't want the culprit knowing I'm on their trail." Mary nodded with a sad smile. She hugged Molly and went on her way.

"I can't believe this! Who would do this to Mary?" Molly questioned.

"Oh, I can think of somebody," Sherlock stated. "Funny how this happens not long after his return to campus. Now I just need to find proof."

"That bastard," Molly remarked in disgust. "Of course."

"Don't worry, I'll pin him for it," Sherlock assured her. "Mary will not be getting kicked out over this."

"She's more likely to get kicked out for kicking his arse," Molly laughed. Sherlock laughed along with her.

* * *

In chem class, Molly and Sherlock had finished the assignment early. She noticed how utterly bored he was. Taking out a scrap piece of paper, Molly scrawled something and passed it to him. He gave her a look that said, _really? Passing notes?_ He opened it and the corners of his lips quirked into a smile. On it, she drew an empty ribcage but the words are what made him smile.

**You stole my heart.**

Sherlock flipped it over to respond and handed it to her. She looked it at to see he drew a skull and the bone structure of two feet.

**Head over heels.**

She snorted in amusement.

"That was awful," she laughed.

"Oh, you didn't find it to be humerus?" he joked.

"God, Sherlock, you're worse than me," Molly teased.

"I try," he smirked.

"No, you really don't," she giggled.

* * *

Sherlock played with long velvet box in his hands, wondering if it was too much. _No,_ he thought, _she'll love it. She deserves this and so much more_.

"What ya got there, Sherlock?" John asked.

"Oh, um," he cleared his throat, "Molly's birthday gift." It was March 27th already and Sherlock had had his eye on this particular gift for a while.

"Sherlock, look what I found when I dusted Mary's notebook for fingerprints," Molly announced as she walked into 221B. He quickly hid the jewelry box from sight.

"What is it?" he asked.

"There's two different sets; hers and Moriarty's," Molly explained.

"How do you know for sure it's Moriarty's?" Sherlock inquired.

"I took the note he dropped on his way out of the theatre," she informed him. "But anyways, it matches up. Mary's in the clear."

"We'll take the evidence down to the office first thing in the morning," Sherlock smiled. "You're brilliant!"

"So, uh, see you lot tomorrow?" John asked.

"Oh, right! Molly I will meet you out in the hall, just uh, give me a moment," Sherlock stuttered. He never stutters. She eyed him suspiciously before leaving. He threw on his belstaff and tucked the jewelry box inside his pocket. He grabbed his scarf and joined her in the hallway.

"Ready?" he questioned.

"Yeah, but you should put your scarf on, it's chilly outside," Molly told him, taking it out of his hand and wrapping it around his neck the way he likes it. She adjusted it and kissed him chastely. "There we are." The scene was incredibly domestic, and normally it would be revolting to Sherlock had it been anyone else.

* * *

At Speedy's, they shared a large platter of chips whilst making conversation.

"This was our first date," Sherlock commented. "When we came back from break."

"Wait, what?" Molly asked. "We weren't together yet."

"But I had planned on it; thought about it over the holiday. If I'm being honest, I had been thinking about it since we met," he confessed.

"Really?" she gasped in disbelief.

"Well, I wasn't aware at the time of what I was feeling but yes, really," Sherlock confirmed.

"That makes two of us," Molly admitted. "But I am glad we became best friends first."

"So am I," he agreed. They finished up their meal and Sherlock paid at the counter but not before coming back with a fairy cake. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you," Molly smiled, taking a bite out of it as they walked out. She had finished it before they reached campus. Sherlock felt that they were being watched and he knew who it was without having to turn around. Not wanting to alert Molly, he kept silent as they entered their dorm hall. He would tell her tomorrow, but for now, he wanted to give her a good birthday.

* * *

"So what next? Cluedo?" Molly laughed.

"No; never playing that with you again," Sherlock told her.

"You're just mad because I'm the only one who's ever beaten you at it," she teased.

"No," Sherlock grumbled defiantly. "I let you win."

"Sure you did," she said with a roll of her eyes. Molly took the elastic out of her hair and ran her fingers through it to brush out the knots. Sherlock watched with adoration in his eyes. He loved it when she left her hair down. It happened rarely, as she would sometimes sleep with it up in a messy bun or twisted in braids. "So, in forensics, Tom came in to deliver something to our professor and then he asked him randomly to try to solve what the murder weapon was."

"And did he deduce correctly?" Sherlock asked.

"Far from it," Molly laughed. "He said it could've been some sort of meat dagger. Honestly!" Sherlock's face held amusement and she waited for the moment where he would make fun of her for even considering the dates she had gone on with Tom, but the moment never came.

"Interesting," is all he said.

"Come on, that's all you have to say?" Molly asked, a tiny bit disappointed he didn't do what she expected.

"He would have never been able to keep up with an intelligent conversation with you had you pursued him further," Sherlock spoke quickly.

"There's my Sherlock," Molly smiled. She seated herself in his lap and kissed him slowly. "It wouldn't have lasted anyways."

"Oh?" he asked with a smirk.

"Intelligence is much more sexy," she told him before snogging him once more, her hands pushing his Belstaff off of his shoulders.

"Mm, Molly?" he mumbled against her lips. She broke the kiss and a look confusion spread across her face.

"What is it?" Molly questioned.

"Before we go any further, I have something for you," Sherlock told her. "For your birthday."

"Oh, you didn't have to," Molly said softly.

"I wanted to," he smiled, slipping the jewelry box from his coat pocket and handed it to her. She opened it to reveal a silver heart-shaped locket, her name engraved on the front.

"Sherlock, it's beautiful," she cried happily. "Thank you, I love it." He took the locket and placed a warm kiss on the side of her neck as he hooked it in place.

"Happy birthday, Molly Hooper," he whispered in her ear. "I love you."

* * *

Molly's locket based off my own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty is definitely not playing around. Sherlock treats Molly like the queen she is. Can things be any better than that? Virtual cookies for all who review hehe!


	18. The Darkest Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty makes his move.

The next morning, Sherlock and Molly cleared Mary's name, bringing in the evidence but Moriarty was nowhere to be found. They went about their day as usual. After their last class, they sat at the café together.

"He knew we were onto him; otherwise it wouldn't be so hard to find him," Molly sighed. "Should've known it wouldn't be so easy."

"There aren't many places he can hide," Sherlock pointed out, taking a bite of the ginger nut biscuit.

"I don't want to talk about him anymore," Molly stated.

"We don't have to. What do you want to talk about?" he asked. Sherlock knew Moriarty was a tender topic with Molly, as she didn't like thinking about him unless it was absolutely necessary. She only wanted to forget that part of her life.

"Well now I can't think of anything," she laughed. "You put me on the spot."

"Suppose I did," he chuckled, lacing his fingers with hers across the table. Sherlock watched as she fiddled with her locket, biting her lip. She was lost in thought. Suddenly she unlaced her fingers with his and pulled out a small hardcover journal.

"I have those test results from your experiment," Molly told him, sliding it over to him to read.

"Thank you, this is wonderful, Molly," Sherlock told her. "Exactly as my hypothesis stated."

"Did you really expect anything else?" she asked.

"Nope," he grinned cheekily, flipping through the pages.

"Wait, don't!" Molly's eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" he asked, letting go of the journal.

"It's not just test results in there," she blushed, sliding the journal away from him. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Sherlock told her. "Ready to leave?"

"Um, yea, just gonna get a coffee to go. You want one?" Molly asked.

"Sure, thank you," Sherlock smiled. He planned on investigating Moriarty's whereabouts tonight, finding no need to tell Molly as he didn't want her to worry.

* * *

"I know you're there, Sherlock," Moriarty called out in a sing-song voice. "Come out, come out wherever you are." He stepped out from behind the theatre in his belstaff. It was the dead of night.

"As soon as you're found, you will face expulsion for stealing and slipping test answers into Mary Morstan's notebook," Sherlock warned.

"I'm not too worried. I didn't come back for an education," Moriarty sneered.

"What then?" Sherlock asked.

"Good golly, Miss Molly," he sang.

"You will leave her out of this! Don't you dare touch her," Sherlock growled, his nostrils flaring.

"Oh _I'm_ not going to touch her," Moriarty smirked.

"No!" Sherlock shouted, ready to break out into a run to find Molly.

"Ah ah ah," Moriarty warned. "I wouldn't if I were you." His eyes shifted upward to the roof of the theatre. Sherlock followed his gaze to see a man pointing a gun right at him.

"You've formed a network, is that it?" Sherlock asked.

"I've always had a network," he laughed. "Small, but efficient. Sebastian should be taking good care of Molly right now." Sherlock locked himself in his mind palace to figure a way out of this. Maybe if he threw the sniper off guard with his direction, he could get away and get to Molly. Only maybe.

* * *

Molly was walking back to the dorm hall from the dance studio when a hand clasped around her mouth.

"Don't try to get away; it'll only make things worse for yourself," a man's voice spoke lowly. "Do not squeal or attempt to scream. James has been waiting for you; it'd be rude to keep him." Sebastian tugged her along, guiding her through the dark until they reached the theatre. Molly's eyes widened as she saw Sherlock.

"Molly!" he shouted and ran toward her. She shook her head frantically when the shot rang. The sniper disappeared as soon as Sherlock hit the ground. Biting Sebastian's hand to make him let go, she ran over to Sherlock to check up on him. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as the bullet only caught his shoulder but he was still bleeding.

"You shouldn't have done that, you stupid man," Molly cried, dialing emergency services. Moriarty grabbed her and lifted her to her feet, the phone slipping from her hands in front of Sherlock. She elbowed him and twisted his arms from her waist. Her fist balled up and she punched his nose.

"That's for Mary!" Molly threw another at his stomach.

"That's for Sherlock!" She brought her knee up and hit him between the legs, causing him to collapse on the ground.

"And that's for me!" Sebastian attempted to seize her but Sherlock was quicker. He had managed to get up and knock his head into his, efficiently knocking him out.

"Sherlock, my God, you shouldn't be up. Are you okay? Of course you're not okay," Molly cried, kissing his face.

"I'll be fine; ambulance is on their way. Told them to bring officers," he breathed out heavily.

"It's okay, don't speak, just breathe for me," Molly told him, tears staining her cheeks. The ambulance arrived and she helped Sherlock into the back of it. The officers arrested Moriarty and Moran. Sherlock informed them of the shooter who was still roaming about. She texted Mary to let her know they'd be at the hospital.

* * *

"Somebody tell me what the hell happened tonight!" John shouted as he and Mary entered the room Sherlock was staying in. Molly sat by his bedside, holding his hand.

"Stop your shouting, John, you'll wake up the entire hospital," Sherlock groaned. "Moriarty and his network has been taken care of…mostly."

"What do you mean mostly?" Mary asked.

"The man who shot Sherlock is still missing," Molly explained.

"You were shot!? Christ, Sherlock," John exclaimed.

"I'm fine; it was just the shoulder. They got the bullet out and stopped the bleeding," he assured them.

"I oughta kick his arse," Mary remarked.

"Well, I'd say go for it, but Molly beat you to it," Sherlock chuckled.

"What?" John and Mary gasped.

"My knuckles will probably be bruised in the morning," she laughed half-heartedly.

"We're glad you're both okay," Mary smiled, laying a hand on top of Molly's that held Sherlock's.

"Are you staying the night here?" John asked Molly. "If not, we can bring you back to campus."

"That's fine, I'm staying. Thank you, though," Molly told them. They left the room, waving goodbye when Mycroft walked in.

"It seems you cannot stay out of trouble, brother mine," he spoke up.

"Mycroft," Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Hello, did you want to sit," Molly offered with a smile.

"That won't be necessary, Miss Hooper," he replied. "Just checking up for mummy's sake."

"You called mummy?" Sherlock groaned. "I'm fine; I'm not on my death bed."

"She worries," Mycroft stated. "Miss Hooper?"

"Hmm?" she answered.

"Thank you for keeping him in line most of the year and taking care of him," Mycroft told her. "It is not often I give my thanks."

"I'd do anything for Sherlock," she informed him with pride.

"Welcome to the family," he said, managing a bit of a smile, if you could call it a smile. "Rest easy, brother mine." And with that, he was gone.

"Will you sleep next to me?" Sherlock asked, scooting over to make room.

"It's a good thing I'm small," she laughed, gently crawling up beside him.

"Mm, it is isn't it?" Sherlock smiled, kissing the tip of her nose. She scrunched it at the feel of his lips, eliciting a deep chuckle from him.

"You know I love you, right?" Molly asked, nuzzling her nose against his neck.

"I know, darling," he replied. "I love you too." He took her hand and placed it over his heart. "My heart is yours, Molly. It's always been yours." She pressed a warm kiss to his neck and the heartrate monitor began beeping wildly. Molly quickly pulled away, her cheeks flushing.

"I did that," she spoke softly.

"Yes you did," Sherlock smirked. "If there was any doubt, there isn't now."

"I never doubted you," she told him, snuggling into him once more. "Goodnight, Sherlock."

"Goodnight, Molly," he whispered, leaning his head against hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn, that was intense. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!


	19. Reprieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not ashamed to say this is pure unadulterated fluff lol

Sherlock had only slept for a couple of hours that night. He spent most of the time listening to Molly's steady breathing, pressing the occasional kiss into her hair. The nurse had come in to check up on him, careful not to wake her up.

"Mm, Sherlock?" Molly asked after the nurse had left.

"Good morning," he smiled.

"How are you feeling?" she questioned, worry in her eyes.

"I'm just fine, Molly, I promise. A bit sore, but it's to be expected," Sherlock answered. Molly's phone pinged and she slipped it out of her pocket.

**On our way to the hospital. Shooter was arrested btw. I knew that Magnussen guy was bad news. Bringing you and Sherlock clothes. Anything else you need? -MM**

**Journal please. And thank you so much, Mary. –MH**

**Sure, no problem. Be there soon. xx –MM**

**"** Everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, just fine. John and Mary are coming by with fresh clothes for us. The shooter was found and arrested," Molly informed him.

"Well, that's good news," he groaned as he shifted on the bed. "Who was it?"

"Careful, love," Molly remarked. "Charles Magnussen; you know, that creep who kept bothering Mary? Now, just take it easy today, please?"

"Not much I can do from here," Sherlock chuckled.

"I know, I just worry too much I guess," she replied. Sherlock took her hand in his, squeezing it affectionately.

"Not too much. Thank you for taking care of me," he spoke softly.

"Hey there you two," Mary piped up as she and John walked in.

"Hey," Molly and Sherlock said in unison.

"You owe me a cuppa," Molly laughed.

"I'm the one who was shot," Sherlock joked.

"Oh, alright, you win then," she told him, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Very cute," Mary smiled. John cleared his throat awkwardly. "I wasn't sure what you'd be most comfortable in, but I brought jeans, a tank top and a cardigan. Oh and of course, your journal."

"Thank you, Mary, I appreciate it," Molly responded, disappearing into the bathroom to change.

"Brought you clothes as well, Sherlock," John told him, setting them on the chair.

"Thank you, John," he replied.

"How are you feeling?" John asked.

"Sore, but alright," Sherlock answered.

"Just take it easy," Mary suggested.

"You sound like Molly," he chuckled.

"I am feeling much better," Molly sighed happily as she reentered the room.

"There's my girl," Sherlock smirked, making Molly blush.

"Would you mind taking these back?" Molly asked, handing Mary her old clothes.

"Sure, no problem," Mary told her.

"How much longer are they keeping you here?" John questioned.

"Just one more night," Sherlock replied. They talked for a bit longer until it was time to leave.

"We should probably get going," John told them. "We'll see you back at the campus tomorrow."

* * *

Sherlock was sound asleep, his head against Molly's. She was gently carding her fingers through his curls. Every now and then, he'd mumble her name in his sleep. He began waking up a couple of hours later while Molly was doodling in her journal. She felt him place a kiss against her cheek and smiled, turning her head to capture his lips. His tongue slipped in to tangle with hers gently.

"Mm," he hummed against her mouth. "I love waking up to you."

"So do I," she replied, kissing him again. "Here." Molly handed him her journal.

"What's this for?" Sherlock asked.

"For you to read," she answered. "I want you to. I wrote in it all year. Just don't make fun of me for being"—she prepared to mimic his voice—"'too sentimental.'" Sherlock chuckled at her bad impersonation of him.

"I promise I won't," he assured her. "But are you sure?"

"Yes," Molly laughed. "Read it before I change my mind." He smiled at her before putting his full attention on the task at hand. Sherlock read about her thoughts on their first meeting, their first time being lab partners and many other firsts that they shared. He got to read about how she fell in love with him, getting to see himself through her eyes. Amongst the journal entries, there were doodles and pages of test results from his personal experiments. Molly fidgeted nervously when she realized he arrived at the entry she wrote the morning after they first made love. It was, perhaps, her sappiest entry and she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Why are your eyes closed?" he asked with amusement.

"It's how I deal with potentially embarrassing situations," she laughed nervously. Sherlock paused from reading and ran his knuckle gently across her cheek.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Molly," Sherlock assured her.

"No?" she asked, opening her eyes.

"No," he confirmed with a smile. He turned back to the journal and began reading once more.

_To share this part of myself with him, the man I love, was in a word, beautiful. I would choose to lose myself in his arms over everything. He is gentle with me and so loving. As we joined together as one for the first time, it was euphoric. I knew then that I wanted him forever. I know it's not a true measurement of time, and completely illogical, but it is how I feel and the love in my heart is valid. I fell in love with him slowly and I still fall more each day. I'm not worried nor frightened anymore, for I know he'll always be there to catch me. He is my best friend and the love of my life. I will always be there for him and I would do anything to make him feel happy, safe and loved. There is no person, no force in this world that could ever stop me from loving him so unconditionally. One day, I hope he sees just how much I care; he deserves to know. He deserves everything I have ever given him and more. I suppose this entry is more for his benefit than for mine, but isn't that the point? Sherlock, if I ever get the courage to have you read this, just know that I am devoted to you in every way; that I love you more than I could ever express. Please don't forget these words, for they were written with you in mind._

_Always yours,_

_Molly xxx_

"You're right," Sherlock stated. "It is completely illogical." He paused, studying her face. She waited in anticipation. "But it's how I feel as well." Molly gave him a warm smile. "Molly, I am not quite as proficient when it comes to expressing how I feel but if we were able to choose who we fell in love with, I would choose you every time."

"Sherlock," Molly cried happily.

"Did I do well? Was it good?" he asked with uncertainty.

"So very good," she told him. Sherlock carefully wrapped his arms around her, making sure he didn't work his shoulder too hard, and pulled her in as close as humanly possible. They finished reading the journal, reliving their memories together, before eventually falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy guess what? the next chapter is the epilogue hehe!


	20. Epilogue: a Happy Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we skip ahead five years to see what they're up to now.

**5 years later**

"John, I said I don't leave the flat for anything under a seven," Sherlock stated as they walked into 221B. Mary Watson sat on John's chair with Rosie in her arms.

"You two bicker more like an old married couple than you do with me or Molly," Mary laughed.

"Where is Molly?" Sherlock asked.

"Bath," Mary replied. John walked over and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek as Sherlock stalked off to the bathroom.

"Molly?" Sherlock called to her. "Are you alright?"

"Hm? Yea, just trying to calm the pain," Molly told him. She was covered in bubbles from the bath. He sat on the floor beside the tub and she leaned her head over the side to kiss him.

"Mm, I love you," Sherlock murmured against her lips.

"I love you t—," she gasped in pain as the next contraction hit her.

"Hospital? It's time?" Sherlock asked frantically. Molly only nodded her head in confirmation. "Okay, come here, I've got you." He helped her out of the tub and gathered everything they needed as she dressed herself.

"Sherlock? Got an eight for ya," Greg Lestrade announced from the doorway.

"Not now, it's going to have to wait," he replied as he rushed into the bedroom.

"Is it time?" John called out.

"Yes!" was all Sherlock exclaimed. Mary's face lit up.

"Look at that, Rosie," she said. "Aunt Molly's about to have her and Uncle Sherlock's baby!"

"Sherlock Holmes, what is all the ruckus about?" Mrs. Hudson asked as she entered 221B. The consulting detective held onto his wife, all the necessities ready to go. Realization dawned on Mrs. Hudson's face. Toby mewled at Molly's feet. Another contraction hit and Sherlock did his best to comfort her as he led her toward the doorway.

"Toby not now," she spoke through gritted teeth. "And to think all of this happened because I just had to sneak my cat onto campus." The room burst into laughter. Sherlock safely guided her downstairs and hailed a cab with John, Mary and Rosie following in another.

* * *

"She's beautiful," Molly smiled, holding their newborn daughter in her arms. Her hair was matted to her face in disarray.

"Just like her mother," Sherlock added with a kiss to Molly's temple. "We made her." His tone was filled with wonderment.

"We did," Molly beamed. John and Mary entered the room with Rosie in tow.

"Hey you two," Mary spoke quietly. "Oh, she's gorgeous."

"Look at that," John mused. "When I first met you, Sherlock, this was the furthest thing from your mind and now look at you."

"I couldn't be happier," Sherlock smirked.

"Brother mine," Mycroft spoke up, announcing his presence.

"Mycroft," he nodded.

"Would you like to hold your niece?" Molly asked.

"Oh, that won't be necessary," Mycroft replied.

"Come on, I know you'd like to. You won't hurt her," she encouraged. Mycroft hesitantly reached out and gathered his bundled up niece in his arms just the way Molly held her.

"Hello, little one. I do hope you give your father as much trouble, if not more, than he gave me and your grandparents," Mycroft said, eyeing his brother who only rolled his eyes. He handed her back to Molly as gently as possible.

"So," Mary began, "what's her name?"

"Charlotte," Sherlock replied with a smirk. "Charlotte Mary-Margaret Holmes." Mary was taken aback by the gesture.

"Lovely name, that," Mary smiled. "We're gonna grab something to eat. You two want anything?" Both shook their heads and Sherlock waved them off.

"Well, I must get going," Mycroft stated, looking down at his phone. "Duty calls. Congratulations. I mean it, truly." With that, he left.

"Now, what were you saying earlier about all of this happening because of your cat," Sherlock smirked.

"I'm glad it happened; all of it. I wouldn't change any of it for the world, Sherlock," Molly told him. "I love you so much and our daughter and I couldn't be happier."

"And I love you, Molly Holmes," he spoke softly, tucking her hair behind her ear before kissing her forehead. "And I love you, honeybee." Sherlock said this to Charlotte and kissed the top of her head. They were happy and that's all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank y'all so much for reading and reviewing! I am so happy that you went on this journey with me!

**Author's Note:**

> I've no idea how long this is gonna be but I just felt like creating a new universe for Sherlolly to fall in love in. :)


End file.
